1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating a corona discharge. The present invention particularly relates to an in-place corona discharge system for producing ozone. The present invention also relates to an improved method of making a corona discharge apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known systems for producing ozone include systems for irradiating air (or another oxygen-rich gas) with ultraviolet light, and systems for generating a corona discharge. The known corona discharge systems include flow-through type apparatuses and in-place type apparatuses. In the flow-through type apparatuses, an oxygen-rich gas flows through a corona discharge element. In-place type ozone generating corona discharge apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,793,799 (Hartman) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,619 (Powell).
Hartman's apparatus is formed of a glass tube with a metallic interior. A wire mesh is located on the exterior of the glass tube. Hartman's apparatus is relatively complicated and therefore would be relatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, Hartman's glass tube is not flexible. Therefore, it would be difficult to produce Hartman's apparatus in different lengths and in different shapes. Because of its inflexibility, Hartman's apparatus could not be readily adapted for different system applications. Moreover, Hartman's apparatus is formed of fragile materials, making the apparatus unacceptable for certain applications. For example, Hartman's apparatus would not be well suited for space flight systems because of the high vibrational and inertial stresses imposed during takeoff and flight.
The apparatus disclosed by Powell would have some of the same disadvantages as the apparatus disclosed by Hartman. The Powell apparatus is complicated, and would be expensive to mass produce. The Powell apparatus is also a rigid construction. Therefore, the Powell apparatus would be susceptible to degradation by vibrational and other mechanical stresses. Moreover, it would be uneconomical to produce the Powell apparatus in different sizes and shapes. Moreover, the Powell apparatus, like the Hartman apparatus, utilizes a glass dielectric material, which is disadvantageously fragile and difficult to work with.
The known ozone generating systems are disadvantageous because they require an excessive amount of power, and because they are difficult to manufacture. The known systems also have components that are fragile. The fragility of the known systems makes them impractical for many applications, including manned space flight systems.